


Do Your Thing And Be Done With It

by Fallen_Star



Series: Mission: Possible [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Star/pseuds/Fallen_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan was simple: overwhelm Sasuke enough that he would let go of his inhibitions and just feel, letting Naruto do what he wanted, and what Sasuke secretly also wanted(he hoped).<br/>In which Sasuke claims he doesn't like a lot of things, until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Your Thing And Be Done With It

**Author's Note:**

> This is...literally smut. There is no other way to describe it.

Sasuke always insisted that he is not a kinky person, he liked simple, easy, plain, _vanilla_ sex, something that brings pleasure but isn’t complicated, isn’t awkward or painful. There is no need for any messing around, do your thing and be done with it, in his opinion.

Except, of course, Uchiha Sasuke is a liar who only thinks he doesn’t like these things because he’s never actually _tried_ any of it. Or, at least, that’s Naruto’s opinion, because he refuses to believe that the person he has chosen to be with actually has these thought about sex: sex is supposed to be fun, not a chore: you’re supposed to explore things together, and obviously sometimes these things won’t work out but then you can laugh about it and never try those things again because you _know_ you don’t like it. Sex is supposed to be messy, and awkward and gross and strange sometimes, but it shouldn’t be _boring_. It took a long time for Naruto to convince Sasuke to let him do a little foreplay, mouth at his lover’s nipples and tease him some _at least_ , let alone try a position that wasn’t missionary or doggy - Sasuke still adamantly refused to ride him, even though he’d enjoyed it when Naruto had done it for him. The only reason Sasuke didn’t let Naruto blow him was because the one time, _one time_ , Naruto had actually put his mouth on him, Sasuke had moaned so loud it shocked them both, and since then the Uchiha wouldn’t let him even try, through fear of losing his impeccable control.

Of course the thing that bugged Naruto most wasn’t really the sex, Sasuke was actually very good in bed and it was always pleasurable, but the kissing. Sasuke didn’t refuse to kiss him, that would be cruel, but he _did_ refuse to kiss with tongue, and really when you’re inside someone and their mouth is _right there_ it is really very difficult to stop oneself from licking inside and sucking on the other’s tongue, but everytime he tries Sasuke just bites down so hard it makes him bleed. It’s not just during sex that Sasuke won’t let him, obviously, but all the time. When Naruto leans in for a kiss, Sasuke will almost always let him and respond, but only to a point. Pretty much every kiss the two engage in ends when Naruto runs his tongue along the line of Sasuke’s lips, which makes Sasuke tense up and pull away. If this doesn’t end the kiss, because sometimes Sasuke does open his mouth with the (misplaced) trust that Naruto won’t try to kiss him with tongue, this is exactly what happens and will always lead to Sasuke pushing him away, annoyed.

Naruto wants at least one time when Sasuke loses himself and just lets him kiss him this way, so he could show him what he was missing. At first, he was concerned that during Sasuke’s time with Orochimaru there had been some unsavoury goings on, but when he mentioned this to Sasuke with regards to the kissing (because everyone knew how Orochimaru was with that weird, creepy long tongue) the Uchiha had laughed in his face, and told him not to believe rumours. Naruto had tried many times to question Sasuke about why he didn’t like it, but he’d always avoided the subject, which lead Naruto to think that Sasuke _didn’t_ necessarily dislike it, he’d just never done it. Naruto knew that, before his first deep kiss, he’d found the idea pretty gross, and figured this could be the problem.

The plan was simple: overwhelm Sasuke enough that he would let go of his inhibitions and just feel, letting Naruto do what he wanted, and what Sasuke secretly also wanted (he hoped). There were various issues with this plan, the main one being that although he was desperate to kiss Sasuke with his tongue, he wasn’t willing to push or pressure Sasuke by _forcing_ him, because the idea of this was enough to make Naruto feel physically sick. Obviously, distracting Sasuke enough that he wouldn’t strictly notice what Naruto was doing until it was too late was a little like pushing him into it, but Naruto was also very aware that Sasuke wasn’t the type to lose himself so much that he was completely unaware: he knew that if Sasuke really did hate it, then even when he was overwhelmed he would notice what Naruto was doing and forcibly (and probably painfully) stop him, in which case Naruto truly wouldn’t ever try again. So far, Naruto hadn’t actually completely pushed the issue, he’d just teased Sasuke with the idea of it by licking his lips or his teeth, which always caused him to pull away, but never actually touching the Uchiha’s tongue with his. In order to feel better about the pressuring issue, Naruto’s plan was to tease Sasuke in the way he normally did, and if there was no resistance then he would try to take it a little further.

Of course, another main issue was actually getting Sasuke overwhelmed in the first place, since the Uchiha refused to try anything new and what they did now, although obviously causing enjoyment and pleasure for Sasuke, wouldn’t do the job. His aim was to cause the same noise he’d heard coming from Sasuke when he’d gone down on him that one time, but nothing had ever caused that again, even when Naruto was hitting the Uchiha’s prostate with every thrust. He briefly considered the idea of trying out The Plan when Sasuke was fucking him, but cast that aside due to the simple fact that Naruto would almost certainly not be able to hold himself together long enough to actually carry it out, seeing as how the only thing he could think about in those circumstances was, well, what he was physically feeling.

Eventually, Naruto decided that he’d just go about sex with Sasuke the way he normally did, and figure something out along the way. Which is how he found himself about two days after he formulated his master plan, lying on the bed on his side with Sasuke facing him, kissing him as he undressed the Uchiha slowly.

Apparently too slowly, because Sasuke pulled away with an annoyed noise and started to unbutton his own shirt, unwittingly bringing up one of Naruto’s other main fantasies which was to watch Sasuke touch himself - all in good time. Naruto hummed in approval as Sasuke’s chest was exposed, reaching out a hand and running it down Sasuke body, pausing to give his growing arousal a small squeeze before moving upwards again and rubbing a thumb over one of Sasuke’s nipples, causing a sharp intake of breath, and an irritated frown as his hand was knocked away.

“Take your clothes off.” Sasuke glared at Naruto until he complied, pouting at having his fun ruined. Sasuke himself continued taking off his own clothes, lifting his hips in a distracting manner to pull his trousers and underwear down at the same time. Naruto once again reached over and placed a hand on Sasuke, leaning over to lick and kiss at his chest. Sasuke tolerated this for all of five seconds before pushing him away with a hand on his forehead, frowning and looking pointedly at Naruto’s still clothed legs until he too was naked on the bed. In a practised movement, Naruto reached over to the bedside table for the lube standing there before rolling on top of Sasuke, who rearranged his legs to accommodate until Naruto was bracketed by them.

Naruto grinned when he caught sight of Sasuke’s face, which was slightly flushed, and his heated eyes. He leaned down to kiss the other boy, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking and biting lightly, feeling Sasuke respond to him. He continued to kiss Sasuke, open mouthed but no tongue as normal, and opened the lube bottle with one hand (something which came from quite a bit of practice: the first time he’d managed to squirt almost the whole bottle over Sasuke’s stomach, which understandably the boy was not impressed with). With his left hand braced on the bed next to Sasuke’s head, he reached his other hand down to rub at the Uchiha’s entrance with two fingers, getting him wet but not entering yet. Sasuke cleared his throat and shifted his hips a little, trying to move things along. Naruto knew that if he didn’t speed up Sasuke would get impatient and irritated, something he didn’t want to happen if his plan was going to work, so he pushed a finger inside, feeling the muscles contract but take it easily.

Pulling back from the kiss, Naruto watched Sasuke’s face closely as he inserted another finger, seeing a small tightening around the eyes which could indicate that he was uncomfortable, but Naruto knew that if he stopped and asked if Sasuke was okay, he’d be yelled at. The Uchiha knew his limits, and wasn’t ashamed of telling Naruto to slow down if he needed it, so Naruto didn’t worry too much. He thrust the two fingers shallowly, letting Sasuke get used to the intrusion, leaning down to capture the other boy’s lips again. When Sasuke’s hips started to move with the thrusts of Naruto’s hand the blonde pushed the fingers in up to the knuckle, twisting and scissoring a little to stretch him out, before curling them a little until Sasuke let out a hum of approval into his mouth, indicating that he’d hit his target. With this in mind, Naruto pushed a third finger into him, aiming for the prostate and grinning into Sasuke’s mouth when the Uchiha gave a particularly enthusiastic thrust of the hips.

“Okay?” Naruto was panting himself by this time, pretty much forgetting about The Plan in favour of getting inside Sasuke as soon as possible.

“Get on with it idiot.” Despite his careless words, Sasuke sounded breathless, and his hands were on Naruto’s hips, pulling him down as he angled his hips to fit, biting his lip when Naruto gave one last, hard thrust with his fingers before pulling them out, which made Sasuke frown a little at the sensation. Naruto braced himself with a forearm on either side of Sasuke’s head, giving him a good view of his face, and shifted until his arousal bumped up against Sasuke’s entrance. Sasuke then pushed back, as much as he could in this position, until Naruto took the hint and pushed inside, groaning at the feeling and biting his lip to stop himself from going too fast. Sasuke shifted his hips and nodded to indicate he was ready for more, his face buried into Naruto’s shoulder in an attempt to stop Naruto from looking at his face. Naruto smiled, moving one of his hands from beside Sasuke’s head to gently take hold of the other boy’s face, pulling him gently away from his shoulder to lay his head on the pillow, kissing Sasuke lightly before starting to move his hips.

Sasuke threw an arm over his face as the sensations hit him, something he did every time as he adjusted to the pleasure and controlled his expression accordingly. Naruto let him, continuing to thrust in a slow, liquid motion as his hand still holding Sasuke’s face moved to the dark hair, brushing it away from Sasuke’s forehead slightly before holding it in a loose grip, something he hadn’t actually done before but didn’t seem to bother Sasuke, probably because he wasn’t aware of how much Naruto wanted to pull his hair until he exposed his throat and arched his back. Again Naruto had to remind himself that it all had to happen in steps and moderation: first the tongue kissing, then the oral sex and convincing Sasuke to put on a show for him, then the hair pulling. There were so many things he wanted to do to his partner he’d almost lost count.

Eventually Sasuke moved his arm away from his face, features composed once more, and opened his eyes, frowning in annoyance when he saw Naruto staring down at him. His eyes closed again at a particularly well-aimed thrust, frowning afterwards and staring up at Naruto expectantly, who grinned back down at him mischievously and didn’t move a hand towards Sasuke’s erection, which is what he knew the other was wanting. Sasuke huffed in annoyance, shifting and moving his own hand down, only to be stopped by Naruto who threaded their fingers together and held Sasuke down, preventing him from touching himself. Sasuke tutted at him, sliding his other arm down before realising that it was also caught in Naruto’s hold, who was bracing himself on his right forearm and holding Sasuke’s arm down with his weight.

“Naruto.”

“Mmm, Sasuke.” The Uchiha scowled at Naruto’s reply, trying and failing to break free of his hold. Naruto knew that, if he tried really hard, Sasuke would be able to get himself out of this situation, so he held on. Sasuke thrusted his hips up to meet Naruto’s thrusts, trying to encourage him to move quicker, but the blonde refused to comply. If he was honest, these slow movements were killing him too, but knew that if he wanted Sasuke to break apart underneath him, even if it was just a little, he would have to keep teasing him.

“I...Naruto. Move faster.” Sasuke’s teeth were gritted as he fought to maintain his composure, eyes closing and breath hitching with every thrust now, his body clearly over sensitised.

“Hmmm.” Naruto forced himself to move even slower, leaning down until his face was directly over Sasuke’s, breathing the same air and looking straight down into the other boys eyes, who closed his own in embarrassment or irritation, it was difficult to tell (but was probably a little of both). A scowl crossed Sasuke’s face, and he twitched a little, growling under his breath.

“Fucking-” Sasuke cut himself off here to bite his lip, gasping a little. “Move, idiot.” Naruto laughed a little, kissing the Uchiha lightly and revelling in the way Sasuke moved back with him, chasing his lips. Sasuke gave a small, almost inaudible whimper when Naruto made no moves to speed up his thrusts, the bare minimum noise he made during sex which would normally indicate that he was about to come. The Uchiha tightened his legs around Naruto’s hips and tried to push the blonde into moving quicker, making Naruto tut and consider changing positions so Sasuke’s legs were over his shoulders, but ultimately decided against it - the last time he’d tried that he received a punch to the head for his efforts, Sasuke clearly not liking how exposed and open it made him, not to mention it would be significantly harder to kiss Sasuke from that angle. Not that Sasuke wasn’t flexible enough, just that he was less likely to lose himself in a kiss if he was so irritated by the stretch of his legs muscles.

Naruto resisted Sasuke’s leg movements, watching the other boys face closely and seeing him mouth some words, but not hearing what he’d said, mostly because Sasuke didn’t actually say anything out loud.

“What?” Naruto had resorted to whispering, his breath coming out in pants as he struggled to maintain this much control over his movements.

“Touch me.” It was practically inaudible, Naruto only catching it because of endless amount of sense training. He had to pause, buried inside Sasuke, in order to put his head on Sasuke’s chest to compose himself. Sasuke had never asked or said anything like that to him before, always preferring to make himself known through movement, because speaking it out loud embarrassed him. For him to be speaking it, he must be pretty desperate.

“Fuck, Sasuke.” He did move his right arm, releasing Sasuke’s left, down towards where Sasuke wanted him, but paused and captured Sasuke into a kiss. Once Sasuke was responding, although they were mostly just breathing heavily into each other’s mouths at this point, Naruto wrapped a hand around Sasuke’s erection and sped up his thrusts at the same time, and Sasuke actually cried out, muffled by Naruto’s mouth.

It was here that Naruto saw his chance - distracted by the sudden onslaught of sensation, Sasuke was panting and whimpering into Naruto’s mouth (something which in itself was new and exciting), and Naruto took this moment to gently slide his tongue inside, caressing Sasuke’s tongue with his gently before pulling away to judge the reaction. There had been no biting down as of yet, so Naruto counted it as a win so far. His thrusts picked up in speed as he lost control of his movements, his left hand dragging Sasuke’s up above his head and holding it there, gripping tightly. As they both grew closer to orgasm, Naruto continued to experiment, running his tongue along the roof of Sasuke’s mouth now, his heart suddenly jumping for joy when Sasuke’s tongue moved to meet his.

“Naruto.” This was said in a whisper before Sasuke’s back arched, his eyes falling closed and his mouth open as he came between them and into Naruto’s hand. Feeling the clenching muscles close around him, Naruto gave a low groan and followed the Uchiha, thrusting a few more times before collapsing on top of him. Naruto moved lazily to capture Sasuke’s lips in another kiss, sliding his tongue in once more and getting a small flick from Sasuke’s own in return, although Naruto was fairly certain that the other boy wasn’t fully aware of what he was doing yet.

“You’re not allowed to tell me you don’t like it anymore.” Sasuke frowned and opened hazy eyes, locking onto Narutos.

“What?”

“When I kiss you with tongue. You like it, I knew you would if you just let me.” Sasuke gaped at Naruto before his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“That’s what this was about. You wanted to kiss me with tongue and that’s what this was.” Naruto grinned innocently at Sasuke’s outraged expression.

“Well, I also wanted to make you feel good.” He leaned up to nip at Sasuke’s bottom lip, laughing when the Uchiha turned his face away in offense.

“Get the fuck off me.” Sasuke pushed Naruto off him forcibly and sat up, running a hand through his hair and looking down at Naruto in contempt.

“You’re not to do that again.”

“Tease you? You liked it, you were moaning and everything.” Sasuke’s eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, before composing himself.

“I mean it.” Naruto sighed, pouting and drawing circles in the sheet with his fingertips.

“That’s no way to talk to someone who’s name you just moaned in orgasm.” He looked up slyly from beneath his eyelashes just in time to catch the look of outrage on Sasuke’s face before a fist came flying towards his head.

Next target: convince Sasuke to let him give a blow job. The difficulty of these missions was increasing.

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm practising again, this time one continuous scene, which I've never actually done before.


End file.
